Survivor: Brazil
LoganWorm's Survivor: Brazil is the third season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on June 22nd, 2013. They were evaluated until July 17th, 2013 and the cast was chosen. The cast was finalized on July 27th, 2013 and announced on July 28th, 2013 and the game premiered the same day. It was set in Jalapão, Tocantins in Brazil. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Anta and Jibóia, two animals in Portuguese meaning Anteater and Jaguar respectively, from Brazil. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the first season to feature a tribal switch, where the castaways had a mix-up and had new tribe configurations and the same number of people remained on each tribe. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Rebeliao. After 39 days of competition, David Steel was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Unit Banks on a 2-1 vote. This was the first and only season to have the winner revealed on location with no reunion show. The Fan Favorite award and the Player of the Season award were awarded to David Steel. The season was often criticized for a boring cast and a boring game. Not much effort was shown from the castaways and the viewer reception was very poor. Twists/Changes *'Tribe Switch:' The season had a twist where the tribes switched members. In a random order the castaways picked their buffs out of a hat and then switched or stayed on a tribe based on the buff they picked out. The tribe numbers didn't change (e.g. from a tribe of 7 and a tribe of 5 to two tribes of 6), but they stayed the same with the members switching. Summary Sixteen castaways entered the Brazilian Highlands for a shot at one million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. They were split onto two tribes, Anta, and Jibóia. Anta, meaning anteater in Portuguese and Jibóia, meaning jaguar in Portuguese. For the next thirty-nine days they would have to learn to live together to build a society, but little did they know also play the game of Survivor twisted. The Jibóia tribe forshadowed their doom by losing the first challenge and voting out one of their strongest members, Mearl. Their willpower was weak after they won their first challenge and thus saw Bubba quit the game. Both events led to a third loss and only five original members remaining. A tribe switch came mixing up the once unbeatable Anta tribe and the doomed Jibóia tribe, keeping numbers on each tribe the same (seven and five respectively). With this switch, the once doomed Jibóia tribe was now in a position of luck and some Anta tribe members saw their first time at tribal council. Three original and switched Jibóia members merged leaving anyone on either the original Anta or the switched Anta tribe in a position of power by numbers. The voting skewed in the merge and random targets were targeted by the four person Anta alliance, consisting of David, Unit, Michael, and Jimmy. They took out everyone one by one, and left themselves all in the final four. By Day 29, all remaining castmates voluntarily let someone win individual immunity all the way up until Day 39, where the final tribal council took place. At the final four, David, Unit, and Michael kept a pact of three, leaving Jimmy on the outside and eventually out of the game. David and Unit had a pact at the beginning of the game, so this doomed Michael in the final three when David was voluntarily awarded the Final Individual Immunity, and then voted out Michael. The voting came down to a close one, but David won the title of Sole Survivor on a 2-1 vote against his ally Unit. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Anta and Jibóia. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Rebeliao. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The second Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a tiebreaker based on random draw was used. The person who drew the purple rock would be eliminated. Ryan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. Two additional votes were cast against Missy during a tie-breaker vote. Two additional votes were cast against Andrew during a tie-breaker vote. The Game The second Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a tiebreaker based on random draw was used. The person who drew the purple rock would be eliminated. Ryan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. 'Episode 1: '"I Was Legit Turned Down" *Immunity Challenge: Waterfall Polls ''- The castaways had to convince people on the land why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the land had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. 'Premiere' 'Episode 2: "One Risky Deal At A Time" *Immunity Challenge: 1 vs. 1 ''- Both tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. 'Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"You Aren't Even In The Group" *Immunity Challenge: Passing Jugs ''- Both tribes had to use an assembly line to fill up a jug from the river and then pass it down to the other members and eventually empty it out into a big jug. Once they've filled the big jug then the entire tribe grabs it and runs to the finish line. The first tribe to pass the finish line with a full big jug won immunity. 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4: "Cracks This Snake Can Slip Through" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. '''Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"A Higher Chance Of Being Next" *Immunity Challenge: Search and Solve ''- Both tribes had to dig and find nine puzzle pieces. Once they did, they would take it back to their station and solve the puzzle. The first tribe to finish their puzzle would win immunity. 'Episode 5 ' 'Episode 6: "In A Very Safe Spot" *Immunity Challenge: Throwing Things ''- Both tribes raced to throw a vase at the other tribe's side. The tribe to throw all of their vases first won immunity. 'Episode 6 ' 'Episode 7: '"That's What You Get" *Immunity Challenge: ''Waterfall Polls - Individual ''- The castaways had to convince people on the land why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the land had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. 'Episode 7 ' 'Episode 8: '"Sacrificing Others May Help" *Immunity Challenge: ''None ''- No challenge was held. 'Episode 8 ' 'Episode 9: '"Have Fun In Ponderosa!" *Immunity Challenge: Jewels ''- The castaways had to play a matching game from Zwooper and then submit their best score. The person with the highest score won individual immunity. 'Episode 9 ' 'Episode 10: '"I Suck At Challenges" *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No challenge was held. 'Episode 10 ' 'Episode 11: '"Sealed His Fate" *Immunity Challenge: ''None ''- No challenge was held. 'Episode 11 ' 'Episode 12: '''"From The Get Go" '''Final Four *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No challenge was held. '''Final Three' *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No challenge was held. 'Finale ' 'Final Words (every episode) ' Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Bubba quit the game. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. The second Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a tiebreaker based on random draw was used. The person who drew the purple rock would be eliminated. Ryan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. Because the person did not send in their vote on time, their vote did not affect the game. Andrew was removed from the game due to an injury. Because this person did not send in their jury vote, their vote did not count for anyone. Trivia *This is the first season set in a South American setting. *This is the first theme to feature the host's voice within the music. *This is the first season to feature a tribe switch. *Anta and Jibóia are the third consecutive set of starting tribes to merge with seven and three members respectively. **Coincidentally, the sets of switched tribes for Anta and Jibóia also merged with seven and three members respectively. *David Steel is the first castaway to ever receive a Self-Vote and still win the game. **He's also the only castaway to ever receive a Self-Vote and be in the Final Two. *This is the first and only season to not have a Finale Title Sequence. *''Brazil is similar to Tonga in terms of alliance structure until the end and Final Tribal Council voting. Controversy *The Anta tribe lost the second challenge and went to tribal council. Bubba, from the Jibóia tribe, quit the game while they were at tribal council. Anta was spared from tribal council because Bubba quit the game to keep up with the same amount of virtual days and to keep it one elimination per episode. It's felt that someone who ends up quitting the game does so in their own right and thereofore abandons their tribe. Cole, from the Jibóia tribe, felt Anta should have had to vote someone out still. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Survivor Brazil - Season Preview|Season Preview LoganWorm's_Survivor_Brazil_-_Theme|Season Theme LoganWorm's Survivor Brazil - Title Sequence (Switched Tribes)|Title Sequence (Switched Tribes) LoganWorm's Survivor Brazil - Title Sequence (Merged Tribe)|Title Sequence (Merged Tribe) BrazilIdol.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Necklace.jpg|Brazil Immunity Necklace